Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This the sequel of SFoaS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to SFoaS. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune**

 **Christmas Day, 5 years after the events of SFoaS**

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled, as I ran into my parents room. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I ran up to my mom, in her bed and shook her violently. "Mommy! Wake up!" I yelled. My name is Hayden Justice. I'm a Suicune, and a special one at that. I'm shiny, which means I have a different color scheme than most Suicune's, considering me and my mom are the last ones. I was about 5 years old, and this was probably the first Christmas I remembered. "Ngh..." My mom moaned, she looked at the clock on her dresser. "Hayden...It's five in the morning...go back to bed..." She said, curling herself up in her sheets. My mom was Deelia Justice, a Suicune, like me. Me and her were the last ones alive. I groaned very loudly, and ran over to my father's side of the bed. My father was Drake Justice, a Keldeo, who, much like me and my mother, was the last of his kind, along with my younger brother, Coltan. I shook him violently to get him up. "Ngh...Deelia..." He said, shaking my mother's shoulder. "Deelia..." He groaned. My mom just swiped his hand away. "Draaake...make her go back to bed..." My mom whined, pulling the covers over her head. My father sighed. "Do you REALLY want to deal with this later..?" He said, looking at my mother. My mom just pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed. "Fine...but I'm going back to bed after this..." She said. I grabbed my mother's arm and dragged her out to the living room. "Come on, mommy! Hurry!" I yelled. My mom just kinda sagged along with me. When we got to the living room, there it was. The tree. With tons of presents under it. I just sat next to the presents, and my mother curled up on the couch and fell asleep again, and my father walked in with his camera. "Go on, sweetie! Open up one of your presents!" He said. I grabbed the biggest one I could find, and just started to destroy the paper.

After about 5 presents, We heard crying coming from Coltan's-My younger brother-room. My mom just sat up and groaned. "Arceus Dammit..." She moaned. I got mad and pointed my finger at my mother. "Mommy! It's not nice to swear!" I yelled, still so innocent minded. My mother just stuck her tongue out at me. Real mature. My father then stood up. "Hold on, sweetheart, there's a present from me that you need to open." He said. He then grabbed a green and purple-wrapped present with holes in it. I opened it up, and gasped at the sight of what was inside. A female Glameow kitten. "A kitty!" yelled, as I pulled it out of the box and hugged it. I looked up at my father, wonder in my eyes. "I love her daddy! I think I'll name her... Espella~!" I said. My father just smiled. "Now, Hayden, you need to take GOOD care of her, alright..? Promise..?" He said. I nodded. "Promise." I said. At just that moment, my mom walked in, breast-feeding baby Coltan. "Sigh...the joys of being a mother..." She said. She then saw me hugging my new Glameow. "Drake...Is that a CAT?!" My mom yelled. My father just nodded. My mom sat down next to him. "I don't approve of a cat here in this house!" She said. My father just stared blankly at my mother. "Deel's...You ARE a cat..." He said. My mother just looked up. "Oh...r-right..."

 **A few hours later**

"Moooomy..." I groaned. My mother was tying a silver bow into my indigo hair, and I HATED it, along with the poofy dress that she was making me wear. "Why do I need to wear these itchy clothes..." I groaned, tugging at my blouse. My mom just smiled as she brushed my hair. "Sweetie... Don't you want to look pretty for everyone...?" She asked. I slouched in defeat. "Yeeees..." I groaned. At that moment, we heard a knock at the door. "Oh, someone's here!" My mom said. My dad ran to the door. "I got it!" He said. He opened the door, and there was two Pokémon there. Raiden and Liana Shade, two very close friends of my parents. Raiden was a Darkrai, and Liana was a Cresselia. Liana was a foreign immigrant, so she had a really heavy accent. I'm not sure what country she was from, but to make it easy on you readers, it was "British" (Whatever the heck _that_ means...). Drake and Raiden gave each other a bro-hug, as they were best friends in high school. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. It was my best friend, Phoebe Shade. She was a Darkrai, much like her father, but much like me, she was a Shiny. "Hi, Hayden!" She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back. She had an accent similar to her mother, but not _near_ as heavy. "Phoebe!" We heard. We looked in the doorway, and saw Phoebe's angry mother. "You can't just barge in! You need to be invited first!" She said. Phoebe just hung hear head and began to walk towards her mother. "Hey, wait. Liana. Phoebe's alright. She doesn't need to be invited in." My father said. Phoebe stopped, and looked up at my dad. "Go on, girls. Go play!" He said. We then ran off, laughing and getting ready to go play. "Arceus Christ, Drake, you're going to spoil her..." Said Liana. My father just shrugged, and they both laughed.

 **5 years later**

I was on the swings at recess, trying to swing as high as possible. I was looking around the playground, when I saw an Absol boy being dragged behind the school by some 6th graders. I jumped off the swing, and ran to the corner the older kids took him around. I glanced over so that they wouldn't see me. I saw the biggest one; A Pignite, yank a necklace from his neck. "Hey look, solitary boy wears Jewelry!" He said, swinging the necklace just out of the Absol boy's reach. "I told you! My name is Solityn! Now give it back!" The Absol boy yelled, jumping to try and get the necklace. The Pignite then threw it to the Dragonair girl with them. "Oops, I dropped it!" He said. The Absol boy then ran to get the necklace. The Dragonair then threw it to a Gabite boy. "Oops, I'm such a klutz!" She yelled. It went back and forth, until the Pignite boy caught it. That's when I decided to step in. I ran in between the Absol and the Pignite. "Hey! Give it back!" I yelled. The Pignite laughed. "Oooh, this your GIRLFRIEND solitary boy?" He said. That made me snap. I opened up my mouth and spat a water-gun right into his ugly mug. He staggered back, and dropped the pendant. "Gah! let's get out of here!" He yelled. The three ran off. I then kneeled over and picked up the pendant and held it out to the Absol boy. "This is yours..." I said. He then grabbed it and tied it around his neck. "T-thanks..." He said. I noticed that it was a rainbow charm with a DNA symbol in it. "Wow...It's so pretty..." I said. He just grabbed it and shoved it in his shirt. "I-it's nothing...my mom gave it to me..." He said. I looked up at him. "Hey, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before...do I know you..?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Hayden. I'm in your class..." I said. He then realized who I was. "Oh wait, aren't our moms best friends..?" He asked. I nodded. This was Solityn Alpha. His mother was Neyla Alpha, the 2nd in line for the Alpha throne, and also a CRAZY popular pop-idol. Neyla has also been my mom's best friend since high school. "Hey..thanks.." He said. Before I could answer, the bell rang. "Oh, we need to go back now..." I said. Before we left the back of the school, I turned around, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and I ran to get in line to go inside.

 **7 Years later**

I was sitting in my mom's car. It was my first day at my new high school, and we were going to my mom's old school. I looked down at my new uniform. Ugh, I looked like a friggin' stiff. "Mooooom.." I groaned. "Why do we have to wear these uniforms. They're so...ugly.." I groaned. I just messed with my khaki skirt. My brother, Coltan then leaned forward. "Are you SURE it's the uniforms that's ugly..?" He said. I then smacked him right in the face. "Shut up you stupid brat!" I yelled. We then just started yelling at each other, and after about 2 minutes, my mom smacked the steering wheel. "Shut UP YOU TWO!" She yelled. "I'm sick of you two always FIGHTING!" She yelled. We then just got quiet. My mom then broke the silence. "Now, you two. Just because I'm the superintendant, doesn't mean you can go and do whatever shit you want and I'll talk you out of it." She said. "Yeah...suuuure..." I said. My mom glared at me. "I'm serious. If I find out that you're doing drugs or something, you're dead. Kapeesh?!" She said. I folded my arms in anger. "Kapeesh..." Me and Coltan said.

 **After School**

I was shoving all my stuff in my locker. Ugh, I hated this stupid school. I had SOOO much homework, and I had to memorize a stupid set of lines to audition for the school play. Just as I was closing my locker, I felt someone grab my hips. I instinctively turned around and socked whoever it was right in the nose. They fell over, and I realized who it was. "Oh my god, Solityn!" I yelled, kneeling down to help my now-injured boyfriend. "Are you okay..?" I asked. He just nodded. "Yeah...you don't punch THAT hard..." He said. I just dropped his head, and he fell backwards on the tile. I just gave him a "Really..?" Look. I then helped him up, and I heard a very familiar accented voice. "Smooth moves, princess..." I turned around, and there was Phoebe, out of school dress code, playing something on her phone. "Shut up..." I groaned sarcastically. She just smirked. I then turned around, and bumped awkwardly into Sol. "Oh.." We both said. We then looked into each other's eyes, and leaned in. We started making out, when I heard a familiar and very dreading voice. "Hayden!" It said. Oh Arceus Dammit. My mom stormed over and grabbed my shirt collar. "Hayden Amelia Justice! How DARE you break school rules!" She said. "Moooooom..." I groaned. She just smacked me. "No Public Display of Affections!" She yelled. She then let go. "Get in the car. Now." She said. I just stormed outside. "What the fuck is your PROBLEM?!" yelled Phoebe. My mother just glanced at her. "You daughter LOVES a guy, and you just shit all over it!" She said, shoving her phone in her pocket. My mother just got out her tablet. "Out of dress code, I see...well, I hope you enjoy detention, miss Shade.." She said, typing up a detention referral. Phoebe just groaned, and stormed off to detention.

 **That night**

We were eating dinner, and everyone was just being quiet. My mom then spoke up. "Drake, I caught Hayden making out with that Solityn boy..." She said. My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure how my dad would react. "Oh really..." He said. He then glanced over at me. He then smiled, and put his elbows on the table and his hands on his face. "Is he cute..?" He asked. I just stared at my father. "DRAKE!" My mother yelled. My father just glanced over. "What?! What's so wrong about her having a boyfriend?!" He asked. My mother just clenched her fork as hard as she could. "It's against...school...policy..." She said. My father just scoffed. "So?! That didn't stop US from making out behind the gym lockers!" He yelled. Coltan had already left, to get away from the awkwardness. My mother just stood up. "Hmpf...If I catch her again, there WILL be consequences.." She said. She then picked up her plate and stormed off into the kitchen. I just stared blankly at my father. "You two made out behind the gym lockers..?" I asked. My dad just nodded. "Wow...not the thing I'd expect from mom.." I said. My dad just sighed. "She was very different when she was your age..." He said. "She was the greatest...sweetest...most beautiful girl I'd ever met when we were young..." He said. He then just started stabbing his food. "But...I dunno...she's changed...I still love her...but...she's not the woman I fell in love with seventeen years ago..." He said. He just seemed so upset. I decided to cheer him up. "Hey dad? You want me to come and play video games with you?" I asked. He looked over. "That'd be great, sweetheart..." He said, smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday**

"Wake up, Hayden..." I heard. I opened my eyes slowly, everything blurry as crap. I rubbed my eyes, and looked over at the voice calling to me. It was my dad, shaking me awake. "Sweetheart, we have to go. You're ice skating performance is today, and we have to get you to the rink for practice." He said. I just sat up and rubbed my eyes again. "Alright, give me a minute..." I said. My dad just left the room. I went to my dresser, and pulled out my costume. I then put it in my skating backpack, and threw it on my bed. I then grabbed my clothes, and was about to walk down to the bathroom to shower, but then I heard a little meow. I looked back, and noticed my Glameow, Espella, sitting on my bed. I walked over to her and rubbed my hand along her back. "Hey girl..." I said. She just purred as I pet her. She then hopped off my bed and trotted off. I just stood up and walked out to the bathroom. When I got there, I ran the shower as hot as it could go, and I stripped my pajamas off. I then looked in the mirror, and just admired my body. Damn, I looked good in my underwear. I then saw steam rising above the clear shower curtain, so I just unclasped my bra and untied my panties. I then stepped into my roomy shower, and turned down the heat a little. I just stood there, when I felt something run between my legs. I could tell it wasn't the water, so I reached down and pulled some of whatever it was out. I sniffed it, and licked it. Darn it, it's heat season. I just stared at the fluids dripping from my middle and pointer fingers. All the sudden, I felt strangely aroused, seeing my heat juices going down my fingers. I just reached down to my pussy and went to town. I just started fingering myself, trying to get the burning sensation to go away. I kept fingering, abd eventually, I orgasmed all over my finger. It kinda worked, I guess. It still burned, but not near as bad. I just hope it will keep cool until my performance was over. I then heard the door open, and I looked over. Coltan had walked in, and he noticed me. "ACK, COLTAN!" I screamed, covering my tits and vag. He just blushed and slammed the door shut. "I'm SO sorry, Hayden!" I heard on the other side of the door. "You better be! 'Cause when I get out there, you're so DEAD!" I yelled, rubbing conditioner through my indigo hair.

 **5 Minutes later**

I walked out of the bathroom, In my tights and skating dress. I twirled around a little, trying to get a good view of how I looked. I then walked into my parent's room, to show them. "So how do I look?" I asked, twirling around again. My father looked over from his dresser. "You look great, sweetheart." He said, smiling at me. My mom was on her laptop, and she didn't even pay any attention to me. I just shook her shoulder. "Moooom..." I groaned. She just swiped my hand off her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, you look great..." She said. I just shut her laptop and folded my arms. "Hayden!" She protested, looking over at me. "Mom, I'm doing a performance today, lay OFF you're job for today, PLEASE!" I pleaded. "Hayden I can't ignore my job, or else I might get fired." She said. I just groaned. "By who? You're the one who does the firing..." I reasoned. My mom glanced over at my dad. "Deelia..." He begged. My mom just groaned. "Ugh, fine..." She complained. She got up to go and get dressed.

 **An hour later**

I peeked out into the rink. Oh, Arceus, there's alot of Pokemon out there. I was panicking. Hayden, calm down, just do you're routine, finish off strong, and get off the rink. Simple, right? I heard the loudspeaker come on, and I listened in. "Ladies and gentlemen, It's time for skater number 7, Hayden Justice!" I heard. Eep, it was my turn. I opened the door, and skated into the spotlight. I heard the music start, and I started my routine. I looked out into the audience, and saw my dad and Phoebe out, watching. Coltan was too busy playing his stupid video game. But then I looked at my mom. She was looking down at her phone. Maybe she's just quickly looking at something. I continued with my routine, and about five minutes later, I looked to my family. Phoebe, my dad, AND Coltan were watching now, but then I looked where my mom was suppossed to be. She was gone. I looked up into to bleachers, and saw her. She was talking on her phone, not paying a single bit of attention to me. I felt my heart shatter right on the spot. Then, because I wasn't paying attention, I smacked right into a wall, face-first. I fell backwards, landing on my back. I lifted my head up, and heard something aweful. Laughing. I looked out, and the entire audience was laughing at me. I looked, and saw that my dad and Phoebe were horrified. Then I looked up at my mom. She was still on her phone. She didn't even notice I had hurt myself. I stood up, blushing like crazy, as everyone laughed at me. I felt a few tears well up in my eyes, and I skated off the rink, bawling my guts out.

 **5 hours later**

I sat on my bed, crying, my nose dripping with blood. I'm certain it's broken.. I just kept crying and crying. "Hayden? You okay..?" I heard. I turned to my window, and saw Phoebe, leaning in from the fire escape. Her room was right below mine, and the fire escape connected our rooms. "Go away..." I sniffled, tears still welling up in my eyes. She crawled through my window. "Come on, Hayden. What happened today wasn't right, but there's no reason to cry..." She said, trying to comfort me. I just swpied her hand away from my shoulder. "You don't know what it's like having a mom who doesn't pay attention..." I said, wiping some blood from my nose. "You're playing with me, right?" She said. I sniffed some blood up my nose. "My mom is so focused on hating my dad, she hasn't spent ANY time with me. At least you're dad is still around." She said. I just turned away from her. "Oh, wait. I know what will cheer you up..." She said. She scooted a bit closer to me. "Knock it off, Phoebe..." I groaned. Phoebe then wrapped her arms around around my hips. She then shoved her hand down my sweat pants and my lace panties, rubbing my clit. "Come on, queenie. I can tell you're in heat, little pussy cat..." She said seductively. I blushed. "Phoebe..." I moaned. She put her pointer-claw on my pouth. "Shhh..." She shushed. She then started circling my clit. "Ngh...Phoebe..." I groaned. Phoebe then pulled her hand off my womanhood, and pulled off my shirt. She then untied my bra, and let it drop, showing my perfect, blue, B-cup breasts. She then pulled off her leather jacket and shirt, showing she wasn't wearing a bra. She then turned me towards her, and mashed our breasts together. "See..? Don't you feel better already..?" She asked. I just moaned. "Hmm...alright, time for part two..." She said. She then pulled down my sweat-pants and untied my lace panties. She then pulled off her boots, socks, and leather skirt, once again, no underwear. She then laid me down, and she laid on top of me. "Come on, Hayden, lighten up..." She said. I couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me...I want to feel your pussy on mine..." I moaned. Phoebe just smiled. "If you insist, queenie..." She said. She then kneeled up, grabbed my thighs, and lifted me up, and she started to dry-hump my pussy. "Oh...yes..." I groaned. It felt sooo good to have pur clits bump over and over again. "Oh~..." I groaned. Eventually, Phoebe just laid me down, and spread my legs. She then lined her pussy up with mine, and we started grinding. Oh it was heaven. We just kept grinding pur wet sensitive areas together over and over again. Eventually, Phoebe spoke up. "Hayden...I'm...gonna...cum..." She gasped. I kept thrusting. "Let's do it...pant...together..." I moaned. We then both screamed, and our love-juices sprayed everywhere. We both panted like crazy, when we heard a voice. "Well, hope you two enjoyed that..." We heard. Our heads darted towards the door, and my dad was leaning in. "DAD!" I yelled, covering myself and Phoebe with my sheets. "Dad, this is NOT what it looks-" He just held his hand up. "I'm okay with it..." He said. Me and Phoebe just stared at my father. "What..?" I asked. I was confused. "It's fine, you two. In fact, both your mothers have had sex with each other, believe it or not..." He said. "WHAT?!" We both yelled. My father just nodded. "I'm completely fine with this, just don't be near as loud hext time..." He said. He then walked of, and me and Phoebe just looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, at school.**

I walked down the hallway, still in a pretty pissy mood from the night before. I just stomped to my locker and tore it open. I then grabbed a bag of candy, slumped onto the ground, and just started stress-eating. I just kept chowing down until I saw someone sit next to me. I just looked over, still chewing on a sour-gummi. "Hey Hayds? Whats wrong?" Asked Natalee. Natalee was a Mesprit, and one of my friends. In fact, she was the youngest friend I had. She was actually Coltan's age. Her mother was Neyla Alpha, an international pop star, heir to the Alpha name and throne, and my mom's best friend in high school. "Go away..." I gumbled, popping another candy into my mouth. "Hayden you're stress eating. What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing my bag of candy out of my hands. I reached for the bag, but she slapped my hands away from it. I just sighed and fessed up. "My mom never spends time with me...ever..." I complained. Natalee just groaned. "Yeah, welcome to the club, sister." She sarcasticly remarked. "My mom is never in town. At least your mom is here." She said. I looked over at her. "At least your mom loves you..." I whined. I grabbed my candy bag away from her and popped another gummi into my mouth. "Hayden, don't be rediculous. Your mom loves you." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I just shoved about 4 gummis into my mouth at once. "Tell that to her. She didn't even care that I broke my nose yesterday..." I said, my mouth full and rubbing my bandage-covered nose. Natalee just groaned. "Look, how about me, you, and Phoebe all go out to a movie tomorrow? How does that sound?" She asked. I just looked over at her, and swallowed another handful of gummis. "Sure...I guess I could..." I said, standing up. Natalee just smiled. "Great, I'll see you after school today!" She said. She then skipped over to her locker a couple groups down. I stood up to put my candy back in my locker, when I saw something on the corner of my eye. I put my candy in my locker and closed it, then looked over. It was coltan, leaning on the lockers on the next group of lockers over. What was he doing over here? He usually tried to avoid me at all costs. I walked over to him. "Coltan?" I asked. He kinda just stood there, staring off into the distance. "Coltan!" I yelled. I waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked over at me. "Ugh, what're you doing here, Hayden?" He asked, glaring at me. "You seemed a bit...spacy..." I said, putting my hands on my hips and leaning foreward. "You okay?" I asked. He just looked above my head. He's about 3 inches taller than me, even though I'm older. I turned around, and saw what- or who, he was looking at. Natalee was closing her locker, and she looked over at us. Coltan waved a little, and she just smiled, twiddled her ponytail, and pranced off to her next class. "No way..." I said, looking back at my younger brother. "Someone's got a crushy-poo!" I said, booping him right on his snout. He just smacked my arm away from his face. "What?! N-no I don't!" He yelled. "Yes you do, I can tell." I said, pointing at him and bouncing my hand up and down as if I were scolding him. "Hayden, I don't-" He stopped, and sighed. "Is it that obvious?" He said, dropping his head and pointing his eyes up at me. I just nodded. "If Natalee weren't so oblivious, she'd have known a looooong time ago, my friend..." I said, putting my hands back on my hips. "Why don't you just go talk to her?" I asked, tilting my head a little. "Ugh...because...because..." He stuttered. "Because what if she says no? What if she laughs at me when I ask her, what if-" I just grabbed his polo by the collar and smacked him across the face. "Calm. Down." I said, looking him in the eyes. "If you really want to impress her, TALK to her." I said, letting go of his shirt collar. He just thought about it for a second. "You know what? You're right...for once..." He said, that last part under his breath. "I'm gonna go talk to her, thanks!" He said running off. "Welp, my work here is done." I said, brushing my hands together as I walked to my next class.

 **After school**

I dropped off my science textbook in my locker, and grabbed a gummi from my bag of candy, popping it into my mouth. I closed my locker, and started walking out. When I was almost to the door, I tripped on a stack of paper, falling and landing face-first, thankfully missing my nose. "Oh my Arceus! I'm sorry Hayden!" I heard. I looked up, and saw Lilly, a Sky Forme Shaymin, standing on a desk in a suit tailored for the girls in our school. Lilly Grace was the student body president, and she was in charge of all the school events. Her mother was Shay Grace, an extremely famous voice actor and writer. I knew her because she was in my third grade class, and our mothers knew each other. I don't know how my mom knew so many famous people, but she just did, I guess. Lilly helped me up. "I'm SOOOO sorry, I shouldn't have left those flyers there!" She panicked. I just brushed off my shoulders. "It's fine, Lilly, no harm..." I said. She just gasped in relief. "Oh thank Arceus..." She said. I looked at one of the fliers I tripped on, and saw what it was. Prom. "Wow, is it that time already...?" I asked, looking back at Lilly. "Mmm Hmm!" She said, nodding her head once. "Who're you gonna ask?" She questioned, putting the last staple into one of the fliers she was hanging up. "Oh, come on, Lilly, you know exactly who." I said. "Solityn?" She guessed, picking up the stack of printer paper I had tripped on. "Yup." I confirmed. "Have you seen him, now that I'm thinking about it..?" I asked, looking around for my Boyfriend. "I saw him during third period, but that's it." Lilly said, walking off with the fliers. I thought for a second, and ran to Lilly. "Hey, Lil? You need help with those?" I asked. She looked back at me. "Not really, but sure!" She said, smiling at me. She handed me about half of the sheets of paper and an extra stapler she had on hand. We went around, stapling the fliers , and talking about other stuff as we went along. About ten minutes later, we were talking about boys we liked. "Wait a minute, JOSH?!" I asked. Josh was a Zoroark, and probably one of the most popular guys at our school, considering he was called the "Bane of Teachers," torturing every teacher he had. "You're into JOSH?!" I yelled. Lilly just smiled. "Mmm Hmm~! He's just so dreamy..." She said, spacing off for a second. I shook her shoulder a little, and she came back to earth. "Oh, right, sorry..." She said, stapling a flyer she had started on before we started talking. I just smacked my face with my hand. "Lilly, Josh has probably the most detention visits in the school, minus Phoebe..." I said, remembering that Phoebe just decided to go there after school anyways, regardless if she had done anything bad in the first place. "You're the pristine, perfect, straight-A student body president, why are you into a scumbag like Josh?" I asked, stapling another flier to the wall. "Because hes just...I don't know..." She said, sitting on the desk she was kneeling on to get the poster she was stapling up onto the wall. "I think he's amazing...and besides, you're friends with Phoebe, what's the difference?" She asked, folding her arms. "I...I...ugh, touche..." I groaned. We just kept putting up fliers, until I heard someone call my name. "Hayden!" I heard. I looked over, and saw Solityn running towards us. When he got to us, I jumped down, and hugged him. "Hey Solly!" I said, calling him by a nickname I gave him in 6th grade, when me and him first kissed. "Hey, beautiful..." He said. We leaned in, and we made out. "Umm...hello...?" We heard. We looked behind us, and saw Lilly sitting there, awkwardly. "Oh...right...erm, you know Lilly, right Sol?" I asked. Solityn just nodded. He then looked over at me. "Sooo...I've seen these posters you two have been putting up...and..." He started, looking me in the eyes. "Hayden, will you go to prom with me?" He asked. He gave probably the corniest smile I had ever seen. I just smiled, and put my hands on his shoulders. "Sol, I'd love to." I said. He smiled, and he leaned in. I leaned in as well, and we kissed again. We backed out, and hugged each other. "Well then, I'll see you two tonight!" Said Lilly, standing up and walking off as professionally as she could.

 **A week later, at school**

I sat in Sol's car as we pulled up to the school, me in my skating uniform that I had repourpused for this event, while Sol was in a tux that belonged to his dad. We both got out and walked inside. When we got in, everyone was dancing to a slow dance. I held Sol's hand, and we walked out to the dance floor, and we started dancing together. After a few minutes, I accidentally stepped on his foot. "Youch..." He cringed. "Sorry Sol, I'm terrible at dancing without my skates on..." I apologized, blushing in embarassment. Sol just kept us dancing. "No, you're doing great, babe..." He said, spinning me around. I blushed. "R-really?" I asked, smiling a little. "Yeah, you're stellar..." He said. The song ended just then, and everyone just split up. I walked with Sol over to the stage, and we sat down, waiting for another song to come on. "Hey Sol?" I asked, looking over at my boyfriend. "Hmm..?" He said, looking over at me. "I was wondering...would you mind coming to my house afterwards...?" I asked, blushing a little. Sol just smiled. "Of course, why not?" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled. I looked out into the crowd, and saw something that made my jaw drop. "What the..." I said, staring off into the crowd. "What is it?" Asked Solityn, looking out into the crowd himself. I grabbed his chin and oriented his head towards what I was looking at. Coltan. And Natalee. Kissing. "Is that your brother...and...NATALEE?!" He exclaimed, extremely surprised. He stood up, and stomped towards them. Shit, I forgot Natalee was Sol's younger sister. I jumped off the stage and ran in front of Sol. "What are you doing, Hayden?! Move!" He yelled. He tried to go around me. I moved to stop him. "What are you doing?!" I questioned, my arms still outstretched. "Protecting my sister! Now move!" He said, shoving me to the ground. He stomped over, and Natalee noticed him imediately. "Solitan!" She yelled, surprised. Sol just grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her away, and he pointed at Coltan. "Never. Touch. My sister." He said in an angry tone. I jumped in front of him, grabbing Natalee and setting her next to Coltan. "Hayden! What are you doing?!" He yelled, glaring at me. "Sol, I'm the one who got them together!" I explained. "You WHAT?!" He yelled, his fist-veins flaring up. "Hayden, two sets of siblings can't be together! So you have to decide. Who's more important?! Us or them?!" He yelled. I just stood there. He was making me choose between him or my brother?! I couldn't answer. Solitan just huffed. "I thought so." He said. He looked at Natalee. "Nat, enjoy your night..." He said. He then looked at me. "And Hayden, we're done."

 **Later that night, at home**

I laid down in my covers, bawling my guts out. I heard a knock at the door. "Hayden, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed Natalee!" I heard Coltan say. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, tears running down my face. 5 minutes later, I heard a knock at my window. It was Phoebe. She waved and smiled. I had locked my window, so I think she was asking to come in. I just lifted my hand out of my covers and raised my middle finger at her. She just groaned and climbed back up into her room. After a while, I heard my doorknob jiggle a little, and the door opened. I couldn't see who it was, as my eyes were too swollen with tears to see. "Get the hell out of my room!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt whoever it was sit at the foot of my bed, and they started rubbing my leg through the covers. I rubbed my eyes to get the tears out, and I finally got my vision back. It was my mother. "What the fudge do you want, you jerk...?" I griped to my mother. She just sighed. "Sweetheart...I'm so sorry about what happened to you tonight... No girl should ever have to go through that..." She said, rubbing my shoulder now. "Sniff..." I just looked up at her. "Solityn shouldn't have made you make a choice like that." She said, fondling my hair a little. I swiped her hand off my head. "Sniff... I miss... *Hic* Solityn..." I sniffled, tears still rolling down my face. My mother sighed again. "Sweetheart, if he really loves you, he'll come back to you, no matter what terrible things he or you have done to each other..." She said, smiling a little. "I mean, your father punched me in the stomach the day we started dating..." She said, shaking her head. "Sniff... R-Really...?" I asked, sniffing up a bit of snot. She just nodded. "Your father was trying to impress your uncle, so he punched me hard enough to make me gag..." She said. I sniffled again. "Sweetheart, Solityn will come back to you if he truly loves you, just give it time..." She said, standing up. I sniffed up one last bit of snot before curling up under my sheets and finally going back to sleep.

 **The next day, After school**

I was stress eating again. I was just sitting in front of my locker, chowing down gummis again. I just kept eating and eating, until I had gone through the whole bag. I went behind, and grabbed another bag. I opened it up, and started chowing down again. I felt someone grab my Gummi bag out of my hand. I looked up, and saw Phoebe, my candy bag in her hands, folding her arms. "Hayden, you can't just eat whenever something stresses you out! You'll get fat!" She said, throwing my candy back into my locker. I just looked up at her. "Well!?" She said, raising her arms. I just bowed my head and started crying. Phoebe just sat down right next to me and rubbed my back. "Hayden...come on...Sol is a complete jerkass, he shouldn't have done that to you..." She said, trying to comfort me. I just looked up, my eyes swollen with tears. "Anyways, I'm going to detention, I'll see you later..." She said, going to her daily detention visit. I just sat and sulked. I looked over to my right, and saw Coltan and Natalee talking. "Sigh...at least someone's happy..." I thought. I just kept looking over at them. Eventually, they both looked over at me, and they just went back to talking. They then hugged, and walked off, holding hands. I just sat and cried. I lost my boyfriend. I then remembered all the fond memories we had over the years, namely, our first kiss.

 ** _6th grade_**

 _"Come on, Sol!" I yelled, running through the Garden on our apartment complex roof. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yelled Solityn, struggling to keep up with me. I hid behind a hedge, hoping to lose Sol. "Hayden?" He yelled, looking around. I giggled as he walked around aimlessly, trying to find me. "Hayden! Where are you?!" He yelled out. I saw him turn around the hedge, and I made a snap decision. I grabbed him, pulled him to me, and I kissed him on the lips. He was surprised as hell, but he realized what was going on. He pulled off. "Hayden...what the..." He said, a bit confused. I had realized what I had just done. "Oh Arceus...Sol...I'm so sorr-" I started, before he cut me off and leaned in to kiss me again. We kissed for about thirty seconds, before we pulled off. "Wow...that was amazing..." I said, panting from the lack of air from making out. "Yeah..." Said Sol, smiling at me. "HAYDEN! SOL! LUNCH!" We heard. It was my mother. I looked over at him, smiling. We then held hands, and walked back to our apartment. "I love you Sol..."_

 **Present day**

I just sat, still sulking. I wanted my Solly back. I just started crying again. Eventually, I heard someone walk over to me, and I felt something drop onto my lap. I lifted up my head and looked around. I didn't see anyone, so I looked down at the note. "Meet me in the alleyway" It said. I sniffed, and just decided to go with it. If it was someone who just wanted to rape me, I didn't care. I felt like beating myself, so I didn't see a point to resist anything. I walked out the school doors, and walked around to the back alleyway behind the school. I looked around, but I couldn't find anyone. I started walking out, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and was amazed and angered by who it was. Solityn. I got mighty steamed and just socked him right in the eye, knocking him over. "What the hell do you want, you butt-ugly bastard?!" I yelled, watching him wince to the pain I just caused him. He looked up. "Hayden...I..." He started. He stood up and cleared out his throat. "I'm...so sorry..." He said. I got really pissed again and punched him right in the face again, causing him to fall to the ground again. "And what makes you thing I'm accepting your stupid apology?!" I yelled, clenching my fists still. He stood up. "B-because...I..." He stopped. He just sat on the wall of the alleyway. "Nevermind...You probably want to beat me up right now, don't you..?" He said, folding his legs and wrapping his arms around them. "Well? What are you waiting for... Beat me up if it makes you happy again..." He said, closing his eyes. "What the fudge are you talking about?" I said, lowing my fists. "I've seen the pain I've caused you..."He said, shedding a few tears. "I can't stand to see you heartbroken anymore...and you hate me now...so...if I'm not around anymore...you'll be happy..." He explained, looking up at me. I just stared. He cared more about my feelings than his own life? That's...so sweet. "Sol...I..." I stuttered. He just started crying. I went over and sat next to him. "Sol...I...I'm sorry...I hit you..." I said. He just looked over at me. "R-really...?" He asked. I just nodded. "It's all my fault...I shouldn't have talked Coltan into dating your sister..." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "No, no...It's my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted last night. All four of us can be together if we all really love each other..." He said. I just smiled. "Maybe...we're both to blame..." I said, lowering my hand. "W-what...?" He asked. I just looked at him. "A relationship is when two Pokemon love each other so much, that they will do anything for each other..." I said, looking down. "We weren't willing to go those lengths...so...it's both our faults..." I said. He just frowned. "So...we shouldn't get back together..?" He asked. I looked over at him. "No, that's not it...maybe we should...learn to go those lengths..." I said, hugging him. He just smiled and hugged me back. All the sudden, I clenched my stomach. "HNG..." I groaned, keeling over. "What's wrong?!" Asked Sol, grabbing my shoulder. "Cramps...it's my stupid...ngh...period..." I groaned, clenching my stomach. It hurt worse than any other pain I had ever felt. "Ngh..." I fell onto my side, clenching my stomach. "Hang on, let me go get the nurse!" Said Sol, standing up. I grabbed his hand before he ran of. "N-no...she can't help...there's only..one thing...that can...ngh...settle my stomach..." I groaned. Sol thought for a second, then his eyes snapped wide open. "Hayden...you don't mean..." He started. I nodded. "Please Sol...it will help...so much..." I said, clenching my stomach. "And plus...we need to go these lengths for each other...remember...?" I asked, still in a crap ton of pain. "But...what if you get-" I shushed him. "My mom has me on pregnancy protection pills...in case I get raped or something..." I said. He just sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this...?" He asked. I just nodded. I stood up with all my strength, and pulled off my burgundy polo, exposing my bra, and I pulled off my khaki skirt, and sat down. Sol just pulled off his navy polo and his khaki shorts. He then pulled down his underwear, exposing his member. Dear Arceus, that thing is huge. I just unclasped my bra, and pulled off my panties, and I just laid down on the pavement, completely naked. Sol just stroked his cock a little to get it up, and positioned himself right in front of my pussy. "Your SURE you want this?" He asked. I nodded, and he eased his was into my womanhood. Eventually, he hit my hymen, causing a slight sting of pain. "Last chance, Hayden, are you SURE?" He asked. I nodded, biting my lip. He thrusted inside me, causing me to scream in pain as my hymen broke. He grabbed the back of my head. "Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded. "Go on...start moving..." I beckoned. He just started backing out, and sliding back in. He kept repeating this, until the pain turned to pleasure. "Oh yes... Aah~..." I groaned. He started moving faster. "Fuuuuck, you're tight..." He said,sliding in and out of my pussy. Eventually, I changed positions to doggy-style, and Sol's cock was able to get deeper, hitting my cervix of all places. "Oh yeah...screw me harder..." I moaned. After about 20 minutes, Sol groaned out. "I'm...cumming..." "Inside! Inside, please!" I yelled. Sol just groaned out, and I felt his seed flow into my womb, almost certainly impregnating me if it weren't for those pills. After a while, Sol pulled out of me. "Pant...pant...wow..." I groaned, completely high on ecstasy. "Yeah...wheeze...but..." He questioned. I looked over. "There was no blood on your panties when you stripped. You should be leaking like crazy..." He reasoned, looking over at my pile of clothes. "Yeah...about that..." I said, smiling. "I maaaaay have lied about that..." I said, my voice going up an octive when I said "maaaaay". Sol just glared at me. "Hey, that's what you get for breaking my heart last night!" I reasoned. He just shrugged. "Meh...I guess I deserved it..." He said. I hugged him, pressing my breasts against him. "I'm so glad I have you back, Solly..." I said, rubbing my face against his. "Me too, Hayden..." He said. We leaned in, and kissed one last time. Afterwards, I just smiled. "Maybe we should get dressed..." I said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and enjoy~!**

* * *

 **After school**

I couldn't be anymore happier having mated with Solityn~ He even approved of my little brother being with his little sister~ I was on my way home from school after my session with Sol. I then saw Phoebe waiting for me by the fire escape. I told her the good news about me and Sol making up, how he's now approving Coltan and Natalee to be together. She was so happy to hear it all~ "I'm glad you're back together again." "Yeah..." We had to go by the fire escape since there was a notice about the elevators being out of order for a while. As we walked upstairs to our apartments, I decided to ask her something for a long time ago... "So, Phoebe?" I asked and she looked over. "Yeah, Hayden?" She asked and we turned as we climbed another flight of stairs. "What _did_ cause your parents to break up?" I asked, throwing my backpack over my other shoulder. She just stopped and pondered for a moment. "I... Honestly don't know... I... Hmm..." She sat down, most likely pondering about what could have made her parents to hate each other so much... I didn't have much time to think of this so I just ran up a flight of stairs~ "Try and catch me, you Slowpoke~!" I said, running up the stairs~ If I know Phoebe, she's kind of a bit like a brat saying, "Oooh, you little butt..." And she's no doubt charging up the stairs to catch up with me but I finished first. Eventually, she charged out the door leading from the stairwell to my apartment where I'm leaning against the door. "Took you long enough~..." I taunted, giving her the cheekiest smile I have. "You dirty freaking cheater!" She said, stomping over to me. As I opened up, I turned around and stopped her. "Umm, you can't hang out today..." I said, stopping her. "Wha-? Why?" She asked, a bit bewildered. I was nervous as I just put my hands on my shoulder so I answered her. "Because I'm going to ballroom dancing lessons tonight." Phoebe snarfed a little. "B-Ballroom~...?" She snickered and started laughing her guts out. I was annoyed, folding my arms. "Yeah~... *Sniff~...* Hoo hoo~..." She panted, still snickering a bit. "For your information..." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Solityn signed us up~" I proudly said with a smug look on my face but Phoebe still laughed a little. "It's still funny..." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Well, at least Sol has interest in me. What do you and Damian do together?" I asked, giving her an even smugger look. "Well we...we...uhm...he took me out to eat once..." She said, scratching the back of her head... Oh, well what do you know~ "Hmpf, I knew it~ We're a cuter couple~!" I mocked as I smacked right above my chest and and raised my arms diagonally. "Suck it, wench~" I said, making the Shiny Darkrai growl and tried to boast. "At least me and Damian had sex!" I wasn't fazed by this as I smugly asked. "Hmpf, so~?" It took her a second to realize what I meant by those two last two words. "No... You didn't..." She shockingly said and I just smiled. "Anyways, I need to go get my dress, bye~!" I said but before I entered my apartment, Phoebe reminded me of something important. "Hey, isn't your birthday tonight...?" I just nodded. "Mhm, after our ballroom lessons." I said and Phoebe just nodded. "Alright, who's coming?" She asked and I pondered for a second. "Hmm... You, Solly, Lilly, Nat and... I think that's it..." I said, then climbed into my room, closing the window behind me~

 **A few hours later**

I was getting ready for my birthday party by wearing my casual yet fashionable dress while Coltan and my parents set up everything for me. I had already took a shower (and may have masturbated a little). I was only in my panties because I still need to get my bra and dress when I heard knocking on my window and saw Phoebe at it! I quickly covered my breasts! She motioned to my window now but I shook my head. No way am I letting her in my room when I'm naked! She then pulled off her shirt and bra, showing her breasts to, to make me feel less uncomfortable. I then just kinda pondered, walked over and opened my window, shaving it open for her to jump inside. "What is it, Phoebe? I'm naked!" I said, still a bit embarrassed that I was only in my underwear. "Ugh, my mom is a big jerk!" She yelled, shocking me before plopping herself on my bed. I forget about my slightly ticked off reaction and loosened up my face when she started crying her guts out. I sat down and rubbed her bare back. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" I asked, still rubbing her back. "*Sniff...* My mom... *Hic...* Said that I can't see my dad..." She said, sniffing up a massive amount of snot, ew... I just kept rubbing her bare back. "Phoebe..." I feel very bad for her... Could her mom be the reason Phoebe's dad broke up with her? But all of a sudden, she just snapped upwards. "You know what, I'm fine~..." She said, standing up, confusing me of this sudden adjustment! "What do you mea-" I stopped and noticed a new look on her face... An evil look! "Wait a minute... Phoebe, what are you planning?" I asked a bit nervously. "Oh, me? Nothing~" She said, walking towards the window but I grabbed her silver hair. "Phoebe, you only go 0 to 60 like this when you have something evil planned! What are you thinking?" I asked very concernedly. "Nothing, now let go-!" We heard the door open and Solityn peeked his head in! "Hey, Hayden? Are you ready to-" He saw us both, no shirts or bra on, with me in my panties and Phoebe in her jeans. "What in the name of- You know what, I'm just not gonna ask..." He said, closing the door. I looked over at Phoebe angrily. Great, now I have to explain this!" I said but by the time I did, she closed my window and got her shirt and bra on, climbing up the fire escape! Aarrgh! Phoebe! I'll have plenty of time to catch and scold her but right now, I need to get dressed and ready for our ballroom lessons.

It was a bit complicated, but I managed to explain the situation to Sol and Mom, who both were relieved that I wasn't wasting my precious time with lesbianism with Phoebe. We got in the car and I was in the back-seat with Sol. My mother was by herself in the driver-seat. I was still a little with Phoebe and her mom so I decided to ask my Mom, she might know something about Mrs. Shade breaking up with her husband. "Mom?" "Yes, Hayden?" "What caused Raiden and Liana Shade to break up?" She was quiet for a second until she spoke up. "Well, I'm not exactly sure but Drake and I argued with Lia about it until she snapped at and bitch-slapped us, causing us to leave in a gruff." She explained with little clue. "Ookaay..." I said, so we drove off to the Ballroom class.

 **Ballroom class**

We all were there in the ballroom and I gotta say, I was doing great with Solityn~ The teacher was impressed and my mother was surprisingly shedding tears of joy. I'm really happy to be here with boyfriend and (oh my Arceus, for the first time) my mom. It wasn't long until class was over and our results were A+, yay~!

 **That Night**

We were on time back in my home and up the stairs. "Thanks for being with me in our ballroom lessons, Sol~" I fawned on him and he smiled. I was half-hoping my mom would growl in disapproval but for some reason, she didn't... When she opened the door, she rushed inside! What surprised me even more was Sol put his hands around my eyes! "S-Sol!?" "Shh... Wait for it~..." He said. Wait for what, I wonder? And then we were in my house when suddenly... "SURPRISE!" A lot of voices were heard, surprising me! I gasped in shock and joy as I see my family and friends giving me a surprise for my birthday~! "Oh, wow~... This IS a surprise...! Mom, Dad, Coltan, Phoebe, Sol, Nat, Lilly~... And Josh!?" I was more surprised when I saw Josh with them! "Heya, toots~" I felt my eye twitch a tiny bit. "I don't remember inviting you... Unless, *sigh* you brought him with you, didn't you Lilly?" I figured as Lilly winked and giggled... Hey, wait a minute, where's Damian? I was sure Phoebe was gonna bring him along... "Hey, Phoebe? Where's Damian?" Phoebe looked back from me, I guess she's still upset with her mom... Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow... But right now, I wanna party~ We had a heck of a lot of fun~! I even made my wish on the cake. My wish was... **[I'll ask Nightlaw for this later...]** After that, we all decided to slow dance~ All those lessons in ballroom dancing really paid off~! ... I feel bad for Phoebe though, she doesn't have Damian to dance with her... She was drinking some coffee from the coffee shop downstairs (Ugh, I remember when she ran a marathon after drinking several cups of it during one of her depression attacks) when Mom tapped her shoulder and they talked about something, probably about Damian not being here for my party... Or Phoebe, poor girl. Mom soon came to me and asked me, "Hayden sweetie? Could we talk?" I hesitated at first but nodded. I patted Solityn's hand and he nodded, going to sit on a chair to wait until Mom and I finished our conversation.

We were in my and Coltan's room and Mother and I were sitting on my bed. "Hayden... Do you know why I was being real..." My mother gulped as she seemed kinda... Sad. "Uptight?" I answered for her. "I was going for 'bitchy' but formality is a good trait. Yeah... You see, it's because... Well, you look so young and beautiful... Like me." "Huh?" I asked, confused at what she meant until she further explained to me. "You remind me a lot like me when I was your age... Your grandmother... She still looked young and yet... *Sniff*" She was starting to get sadder, making me feel bad for her. "I'm doomed to wither and wrinkle up into an old lady until I die...! *Sob* I'll never see or relive the good young days ever again...!" She started bawling herself out and I hugged her, patting her back. "I... Understand, Mommy... I'd feel the same way if I became your age, maybe older..." "Oh, sweetie~! I'm so sorry for not paying attention to you in the ice rink! I'm not good enough to be your mother!" She yelled out quietly so the others in the kitchen table wouldn't hear us and I tried to comfort her. "That's not true, Mom! You're always there for me! It's just that you were distracted by your job which understandably pays well!" We cried and spouted nonsense about who's sorrier until we finally calmed down and wiped away our tears. "Will you give me... *Sniff* One more chance to be your mother?" Mom snivelled and I nodded. "Yeah, I will. Now, let's wash our faces or they'll get suspicious." We then went to the bathroom and washed and wiped our faces dry from our tears and then we got back to the party. I noticed Phoebe was gone and Lilly told me she went back to her place. I've got a good idea why and shrugged with this bad feeling in my gut, hoping she doesn't do anything bad to her mom, Mrs. Shade but Mother placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight nod with her eyes closed, telling me to let Phoebe and Liana settle this themselves. I nodded and resumed my birthday party. "Hey guys, look~!" Coltan said, pointing at the window. We then saw outside the window where far away, there was someone flying and skywriting with white smokein the night sky and it said...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAY-DITZ~! FROM YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBOURHOOD, VM~!

We were all silent for the moment... Victory Memory... That prick. Everyone else just shrugged about my sour relationship with that hero... Blehh! I'll give him a bitch-slap of my hand the next time I see him! Anyway, it wasn't long until we finished partying. Everyone of us got exhausted so Lilly and Josh left casually, romantically staring at each other on their way home. Coltan and Natalee kissed each other goodbye and Solly and I did the same with each other~... "See you tomorrow, Hay~" "You too, Solly~" We all said our goodbyes and went back to our respective homes. Mom and I decided to have some time together in the bathtub while dad and Coltan decided to have their time playing two-player video games, much to my little bro's delight.

 **Bathroom**

Mom and I were in the bathroom and slowly got undressed. I stared at her a bit a good lord, was she hot~! Her boobs were practically D-cups! Slightly bigger than mine! I then got undressed and nervously showed her my naked body and C-cups. "You know, you'll be big as me when you're older~..." I blushed at her compliment and soon, the bathtub was full and we got in. We were relaxing in the tub, it was like having a hot bubble bath like a hot spring with bubbles. Mom just gave out a relaxed sigh and I was just staring at her. For a grown woman, she still looks sexy. It was relaxing as I laid down and closed my eyes.

My mom held me from behind, which feels weird being hugged naked from behind by my nude mother but this IS a mother-daughter quality time. "Hayden... You and Coltan may not know this but... Your uncles and I were orphans..." My mom said, surprising me with this information. "We honestly don't know where our real parents, your real grandparents are... But even if we do discover them, I don't know if I could face them..." As she explained, we stared into the ceiling... I had no idea... My mom and uncles were... Abandoned by their real parents and adopted...

"I'm... Sorry to hear all of this, Mom..." I muttered. "It's okay, dear. They don't matter anyway." My mom assured me and then giggled all of a sudden. I wondered and turned around to see her giving a seductive look, frightening me a little and making me back off a bit. "Uh... Mother?" I asked but then she chuckled and lunged at me! "Heeheehee, Hayden~!" She grabbed my sides and tickled me! I was half-enjoying this as I laughed agonizingly! "AHAHAHAHA! M-MOTHER~!" "Oh? Want more~? There you go~! Tickle tickle tickle~!" She teased, tickling me even more! "EEEP~! S-STOP~! HAHAHAHA!" I begged her but she just kept going! "Feeling good, sweetheart~!?" Mom asked and I said, "Yes, I'm feeling great~..." All of a sudden, I felt a brief touch between my legs, gasping. I wasn't sure but my mom smiled even more seductively as she neared me and I looked at her questionably. "Hayden, sweetie..." "M-Mom...?" We both stared at each other, unable to keep our eyes off and started leaning our heads until... We kissed. I've to admit, kissing your mom is kinda weird~... Maybe for your mother too. After a few seconds, mom and I'm getting used to this~ "Mmm~..." We both muffled in our make out session.

It felt good on the inside as we wrestled our tongues for dominance with my mother getting the upper hand. Soon, the lack of oxygen was getting to us so we parted our lips with saliva drooling from our mouths. Mother was looking at me with a seductively loving look. "Hmm... Hayden~? Huh?" I kinda became delirious, mumbling a bunch of gibberish. "Mu-Mu-Mo-Mmmommy~...?" She was surprised and giggled. "Aw, Hayden~... Have I kissed you for too long that your brain is now frazzled to a newborn baby~?" She teased but all I could slip out a murr. She then rubbed her hand against my pussy and I moaned. "Aaugh~... M-Meep~!" Mom giggled at my babbling and started fingering me, I couldn't help but mewl childishly... Gee, I must be out of my mind, hopefully for just a while. I was getting close to cumming when my mom parted her hand away from my crotch.

I whined but mommy shushed me. "Shh... There there, my sweet daughter~... It'll get better~" And she was right when she pressed/kissed our pussies and clits against each other's and then rubbed them up and down. We moaned loudly as we were tribbing together as Mother and Daughter~! "Aaahhh~! M-Mommy~...!" I babbled out that moan. "Y-Yeah~... I'm close too, honey~! Aah~!" We soon came with our juices squirting in the waters, the two of us looking like we had orgasmed ourselves silly. Our orgasms soon came to an end when we collapsed. After our climax, we were panting and I was moaning cutely like a baby. "Aaah~... M-Mommy~..." My mom smiled and carried me bridal-style, almost like she once carried me when I was just born. She stood up and didn't wipe ourselves dry so we just let the fabric from mom and dad's bed do that for us.

 **Bedroom**

Dad and Coltan noticed us sleeping nakedly, embracing each other and blushed. "Uh... Honey, Hayden? Are you sure you want to be by yourselves?" "Just let us be, Drake." My mom suggested defensively. "Hey, Sis... Are you okay...?" Still delirious, I whined rather immaturely, making my mom growl a bit. "Alright, get back! You're all crowding her!" They backed off with dad finding this scene familiar. Mom stroked my head and back, cooing. "Don't worry, sweet-pea... Mommy won't let anyone hurt you~" I murred adorably. My dad and bro decided to let us be then, they'll just sleep in mine and Coltan's singe beds in our room. "Mmmooommm~?" I moaned, getting her attention. "Yes, Hayden~?" I swooned drowsily. "Love you, mommy~... Best... Birthday... Ever~..." I went to sleep and I could've heard mom cuddling me. "Mommy loves you too~... Now and always." We then went to sleep. This really has been the best birthday I ever had~

* * *

 **I'll update this chapter to improve it later~**


End file.
